Report 992
Report #992 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: CrushLeg Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Dec 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Bonecrusher crushleg is currently an inferior critical-level affliction because it does not sprawl on its own. This means that if you crush an opponent's leg without first knocking them down in the same combination, the critical-level affliction is essentially wasted. Following up a mangle with a knockdown in the next combination on regular (or even Aslaran) balance means there is insufficient time to even attempt the hard lock; knocking down first, and then mangling in the next combination is impossible against Acrobats, and frequently too slow against even non-Acrobats. This is not the case with Blademaster's one-hander equivilant of tendon, which sprawls on its own, is available as a jab, and can be used on both legs simultaneously. Due to the importance of regeneration-cured leg afflictions and hard locks to traditional (non-Cavalier, those weirdos) warrior combat, this disparity leaves Bonecrusher lacking when compared to the other specializations. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow bonecrusher crushleg to sprawl on its own. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow bonecrusher crushleg as a jab. Player Comments: ---on 11/18 @ 21:17 writes: One thing to consider here is that for bonecrushers, unlike cavalier, having the leg previously broken causes crushleg to occur at much, much earlier wounds than critical (to the point that it's close to guaranteed). That said, I don't have any issue with solution 1. Solution 2 would only really be alright if crushleg were only limited to higher wound states, which it isn't and probably shouldn't be messed with either. ---on 11/18 @ 23:35 writes: Mangling at low wounds is of course possible, but it requires a lot of luck due to poison proc chance on a barely wounded limb and swing RNG. It does happen, but in my experience it hasn't been very impactful. I think it's important to remember that bonecrushers have to follow this up with proccing windpipe, senso, and chansu to achieve their lock, so overall there is a lot of poison reliance and unless everything comes together (through luck at no wounds, or lack of Resilience) the crushleg is meaningless as-is. ---on 11/18 @ 23:57 writes: As the potential for low-wound mangling is bonecrusher's 'perk', we don't really want to remove it. Preference here is also for Solution 1. ---on 11/19 @ 22:25 writes: Maybe I was just unlucky when I was a bonecrusher, but I don't recall seeing a breakleg mangle landing below heavy wounds. Since windpipe needs two poisons to stick the lock, I think Sol. #1 would be alright. Supported. ---on 11/21 @ 16:39 writes: Bonecrushers need some love, and I believe this is the perfect way to go about it. Solution 1 highly supported. ---on 12/3 @ 13:59 writes: Solution 1. ---on 12/10 @ 20:55 writes: Solution 1 ---on 12/16 @ 23:10 writes: Solution 1. ---on 12/17 @ 02:52 writes: Solution 1 ---on 12/23 @ 17:55 writes: Solution 1 makes more sense to me